


Red

by CallousHeartz



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Gen, Implied Violence, Poison's about to kick some draculoid ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallousHeartz/pseuds/CallousHeartz
Summary: Do your worst.





	Red

"Go on, fucker," he spits through a grin.  


He's dressed to the nines in grime and rips and rosy bruises, and of the cherry-coloured patches drying down his neck and soaking into his clothes, it's hard to tell what's dye and what isn't.

He tilts his head; hair spills over his shoulder, doused in sweat.  
His tongue flits over his lips. They’re dripping with spite.

Fingertips ghost over the holster, but his eyes are somewhere else. 

He's not going for it- not yet. 

Breath after shallow breath, he takes another step closer.  
His hand's on the holster again, and this time it shows no signs of straying.

He spits at the sand with force.

When he looks up, that sardonic smile's back in place.  
He throws his head back and tugs his bottom lip between his teeth, (the fresh, metallic taste hardly phases him) free hand on his jutted hip.

Vengeance is simmering in his veins as those glassy, bloodshot eyes of his settle on the embodiment of his hatred.  
He laughs.  
His finger's barely a centimetre from the trigger now, knuckles pale and tense as he grips the handle.

"Do your worst."


End file.
